prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Homenaje a Dos Leyendas 1997
|date_aired = |attendance = |venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = Torneo Gran Alternativa (1996 #2) |nextevent = International Gran Prix (1997) }} Homenaje a Salvador Lutteroth 1997 (Spanish for "Homage to Salvador Lutteroth") was a professional wrestling major show event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), which took place on March 21, 1997 in Arena México, Mexico City, Mexico. The event was to honor and remember CMLL founder Salvador Lutteroth who died in March 1987. The annual March event would later be renamed Homenaje a Dos Leyendas as CMLL honored both Lutteroth and another retired or deceased wrestler. The main event was a singles match between Silver King and La Fiera under Luchas de Apuesta ("Bet Match") rules, which meant that whichever wrestler lost the match would be forced to have all their hair shaved off after the match. The show also hosted an eight team tournament to crown the next CMLL World Trios Champions as the championship had been vacant at the time. Background The event featured nine professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. The main event featured second generation wrestler Silver King, son of Dr. Wagner as he tried to wart off the attacks of rudo veteran La Fiera ("The Fierce"). In Lucha Libre the most important match type is a Lucha de Apuesta, or "Bet match", more important than even championship matches. The two both bet their hair on the outcome of the match, with the loser being shaved bald once the match is finished. Dos Caras, La Fiera and Héctor Garza were the seventh team to become CMLL World Trios Champios but had to vacate the championship when Héctor Garza decided to leave CMLL over a contract dispute. CMLL entered eight trios teams into a one-night tournament to determine the new champions. Results *Rey Bucanero won a Seeding Battle Royal *Foreign Exchange, Miguel Perez, Jr. and Steel defeated Los Brazos (Brazo de Oro and Brazo de Plata) and Shocker in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match CMLL World Trios Championship Tournament quarterfinal match *Apolo Dantés, Black Warrior and Dr. Wagner, Jr. defeated El Dandy, Mr. Niebla and Negro Casas in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match CMLL World Trios Championship Tournament quarterfinal match *Atlantis, Lizmark and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. defeated Bestia Salvaje, El Hijo Del Santo and Scorpio, Jr. in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match CMLL World Trios Championship Tournament quarterfinal match *Emilio Charles, Jr., Rey Bucanero and El Satánico defeated Shinobi, Tsubasa and Ultramán Jr. in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match CMLL World Trios Championship Tournament quarterfinal match *Apolo Dantés, Black Warrior and Dr. Wagner, Jr. defeated Foreign Exchange, Miguel Perez, Jr. and Steel in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match CMLL World Trios Championship Tournament semifinal match *Emilio Charles, Jr., Rey Bucanero and El Satánico defeated Atlantis, Lizmark and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match CMLL World Trios Championship Tournament semifinal match *Emilio Charles, Jr., Rey Bucanero and El Satánico defeated Apolo Dantés, Black Warrior and Dr. Wagner, Jr. in the Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match CMLL World Trios Championship Tournament Final match *Silver King defeated La Fiera in a Lucha de Apuesta, Hair vs. Hair match Tournament bracket External links * Results Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre shows Category:1997 events Category:Homenaje a Dos Leyendas